Making of Legends
by A Chaotic Melody
Summary: There are three legendary Konoha shinobi: Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Together, they form the Legendary Sannin. They are the best of the best. But, each tale has its darkness. A shadowed defector, one lacking faith, and one who has seen many adventures; they are the Legendary Three. (On hiatus for a little while)
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm finally back. I recently moved and I was finishing school and there was life drama, but I decided to make a return to FF. This will be a Naruto fic, all about the Densetsu No Sannin. I hope you all enjoy it! It will be in three parts, before they earned the title, their fight with Hanzo, and then after they received the title. Each part will have six to ten chapters. I will label all the parts! Anyway enjoy!**

**Summary: There were once three legendary shinobi from Konoha: Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were the best of the best. But each tale has its darkness. The title brought more war and chaos. Here are the tales of the Sannin, from the start to the finish. One defector, one who lost their faith, and one who travels the world; these are the Legendary Sannin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Part 1: Becoming Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: The Test**

* * *

><p>Enter twelve year olds Orochimaru and Tsunade, patiently waiting at the training field with their sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, for their other teammate, fellow twelve year old, Jiraiya.<p>

"I knew that baka would be late," said Tsunade, placing her hands on her hips. Orochimaru giggled a bit at her comment, but said nothing.

"Patience, Tsunade, he will come," said Hiruzen, turning back to look at the entrance gate. Approximately twenty minutes later, they spotted a flash of white running towards them. With what he called "legendary skill", Jiraiya tripped and landed face first in front of his teammates.

"You finally showed up huh? Decided you're actually good enough for this team?" antagonized Tsunade.

"Tsunade, be nice, we are here to train, not trade insults with each other," said Hiruzen.

"Now, your test will be to take these bells from me," said Hiruzen, pulling out a pair of two bells.

"But, Sensei, there are only two bells," said Orochimaru. Hiruzen smiled.

"Correct, Orochimaru, there are only two. The one who does not get a bell will be tied to that log over there, while the two who do get the bells will get to come with me to Ichiraku's for lunch," said Hiruzen.

"Are you ready," asked Hiruzen.

"Hai," said the three.

"Begin," said Hiruzen, and he disappeared in a flash. The three genin ran to various locations on the training field to search for their sensei. Tsunade ran towards the southern part of the field, where she saw her sensei.

"Found you," whispered Tsunade, and she weaved a few hand signs, making a clone of herself. The two Tsunades ran at Hiruzen, and they both swung their punch, and it hit the Hiruzen, or so they thought. The Hiruzen simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, clone jutsu," said Tsunade, and she headed in another direction. Orochimaru and Jiraiya had decided to work together, and they headed to the side of the field opposite to the one Tsunade had gone. Orochimaru sensed something ahead, and stopped Jiraiya.

"He's here," whispered Orochimaru.

"Where, I don't see him," squawked Jiraiya. Orochimaru slammed his hand over Jiraiya's mouth.

"Keep quiet, or else he'll know we're here," said Orochimaru. Closing his eyes, he weaved hand signs. Fifty shuriken appeared around him.

"Scatter," whispered Orochimaru, and his shuriken flew in every direction possible. Once one had made contact, Orochimaru sped off in its direction. Once he arrived there, he saw Hiruzen holding his shuriken, smiling.

"Impressive, Orochimaru," said Hiruzen. Orochimaru smiled a slight smile at his compliment, but kept his guard up. He raced at Hiruzen and swung a kick towards his sensei. In the blink of an eye, his sensei grabbed his foot and tossed him to his right. Orochimaru quickly recovered his footing and slammed a punch into his sensei's side. Hiruzen stepped back, impressed by his pupil's agility. Weaving his signs, Hiruzen formed the seal for his flame bomb technique.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb," said Hiruzen, and from his mouth he shot three big bursts of fire. With adept quickness, Orochimaru formed a quick seal, and as soon as the first bomb hit him, he was replaced with a log. With even more speed, Orochimaru appeared behind Hiruzen and quickly seized one of the bells before dashing away, leaving his teammate Jiraiya to fend for himself. Jiraiya had watched the entire battle from his perch in the tree.

"Having fun up here," asked Hiruzen, appearing next to Jiraiya.

"S-s—sensei…when did you…," before Jiraiya could finish, he was knocked out of the tree.

"Honestly, Jiraiya, you should be more attentive," said Hiruzen, leaping back down to the earth.

"I won't lose..," said Jiraiya, getting up from the spot he had landed. Placing his hands together in a seal, he summoned multiple shuriken.

"Go," said Jiraiya, and the shuriken started to fly towards Hiruzen before falling back to the ground.

"What happened," cried Jiraiya, in desperation.

"You messed up on one hand sign so the jutsu was invalid," said Hiruzen, before kicking his pupil back and disappearing into the forest.

Tsunade finally arrived to the other part of the field, and she spotted Jiraiya sulking on the ground.

"Jiraiya, where is sensei, was he here," asked Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded and pointed off into the direction where Hiruzen had run off. Tsunade nodded and dashed off after Hiruzen. Once she caught up to him, she summoned another clone.

"Distract him," she told the clone, and the clone turned itself into Jiraiya. The clone Jiraiya made its way out to Hiruzen.

"Back for another try," asked Hiruzen, clutching the other bell. Clone Jiraiya simply remained silent and did rapid hand signs. In an instant, about thirty shuriken were launched at Hiruzen, who deflected them all with a kunai, but none the less was surprised. Then from the bush, the real Tsunade launched herself at her sensei and snatched the other bell. Pressing her hands together, she released the clone jutsu and the clone Jiraiya was gone.

"Well done, Tsunade," said Hiruzen.

"The test is over, Team Hiruzen assemble," shouted Hiruzen. Soon, Orochimaru, and a depressed Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade.

"Orochimaru and Tsunade, you have successfully passed my test. I will take you two to Ichiraku's shortly after this," said Hiruzen, and he grabbed Jiraiya and quickly tied him to the log.

"Damn…," said Jiraiya.

"Better luck next time," said Tsunade, sticking her tongue out and waving the bell in his face. With those words, she sped off with Orochimaru and Hiruzen to enjoy their lunch at Ichiraku's.

"I will…get… stronger. I swear by everything that I will," vowed Jiraiya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updates soon! Bye c: Drop an awesome review**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**A/N: Seeing as the first chapter was a success, I decided to update again today! Hope you enjoy!**

**On to the reviews:**

**JigokuShoujousRevenge: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! Hehe keep being awesome. **

**Disclaimer: How could I ever own Naruto. **

**Part 1: Becoming Shinobi**

**Chapter 2: Pre-Chunin Exam Training: Confidence**

* * *

><p>Team Hiruzen was walking along the streets of Konoha, babbling excitedly about the upcoming Chunin Exam.<p>

"I can't believe we're going to be Chunin," said Tsunade, turning her excited smile towards her teammates. A thirteen year old Jiraiya returned her smile.

"Yes, and I'll get to use the special training from the toad sage," said Jiraiya. A year of training had matured not only the team, but their bond as well.

"Hopefully we do well," said Orochimaru, twisting a piece of string in his hand.

"Of course we will, we are Team Hiruzen," said Jiraiya, putting an arm around his blonde and black haired teammates.

"Right," said Tsunade, smiling. Suddenly, a puff of smoke emerged in front of them and their sensei, Hiruzen, stepped out of it.

"Sensei," exclaimed the three genin.

"Hello, I just came to give you one last training session before you take the first part of the exam," said Hiruzen. The genin nodded and disappeared to the training field with their sensei.

"Ready," asked Hiruzen, once the three genin piled in.

"Ready," they said.

"Go," said Hiruzen. After a year of gaining knowledge of chakra control, Tsunade had an adept ability to control her chakra and enhance her strength, but it was not perfect yet. Pooling chakra into her fist, she slammed her heels into the ground, and with a quick kick, she launched herself at Hiruzen, pulling her fist back for a strike.

"AHH," screamed Tsunade, and she swung her fist at Hiruzen, who dodged. Tsunade's fist crashed into the earth, causing the ground to crack, forming a small crater.

"Your chakra control is improving greatly, Tsunade, good job. If you can increase your speed, I have no doubt that you will land every hit," said Hiruzen. Tsunade smiled but kept her guard up.

"My turn," said Jiraiya, and he started forming rapid seals. After placing the last seal, he placed two fingers just below his bottom lip.

"Water Style: Toad Splash Bullet," said Jiraiya, and from his mouth shot three bursts of water. Flying at a rapid pace, Hiruzen pulled his signs together and pushed two fingers just below his bottom lip.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb," said Hiruzen, and the fire clashed against the water, reducing the attacks to steam. Using a slight wind jutsu, Jiraiya made the steam circle around his sensei, reducing his vision. Jiraiya then formed another hand seal, and lifted his fingers to his mouth once more.

"Water Style: Dragon Water Spear," said Jiraiya, and from his mouth shot a large, sharpened spear of water. The spear flew into the mist and impacted into Hiruzen, who collapsed out of the mist. After regaining his footing quickly, Hiruzen smiled at his student.

"Good job, Jiraiya, your all around fighting skill is significantly increasing," said Hiruzen. Jiraiya nodded and together he and Tsunade rushed at Hiruzen; Orochimaru who had been building chakra, slammed his hands together in a seal. From his sleeve erupted two shadow snakes which binded themselves around Hiruzen. Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya, and using her enhanced strength, she launched Jiraiya at Hiruzen, and Jiraiya's fist crashed into Hiruzen's stomach, knocking him to the ground. As soon as Hiruzen regained his footing, a heavy blow from Tsunade knocked him down to the earth again.

"Well done," said Hiruzen, getting up.

"You all have improved greatly over the year. Once you all become Chunin, I won't be on missions with you anymore. You three will still be a team, but you will go learn separate skills and sometimes do missions without each other. Your teamwork is solid, and I know you will pass," said Hiruzen. The three genin smiled and hugged their sensei, giving him millions of thanks for his training. After their happy little exchange, the genin rushed off, chattering excitedly about how they awesome they had been in the fight.

"I have no doubt that we can win," shouted Tsunade, raising her fist into the air. Orochimaru smiled and nodded his agreement.

"That's right, because we are Team Hiruzen," said Jiraiya, throwing his hand in. Orochimaru and Tsunade followed suit and put their hands in. Throwing their hands in the air and hugging, the three genin walked off. Hiruzen rested against the tree and watched his students walk away, full of happiness and energy.

"Just a year ago.. they were so much weaker.. less mature. Now they are strong, smart and amazing. I am glad to have been your teacher.. You all will be legendary ninja

someday.. I know it," whispered Hiruzen, smiling to himself before starting back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter! This was a planning chapter. The chapters will get longer and better the further I get. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop a review! **

**Bye dears c:**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**A/N: Not going to fall behind on this story! Anyway enjoy this third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Rinza is an OC of mine, I created her for various reasons but now I'm going to use her! I decided to skip the written portion of the chunnin exams since I don't even know if they did it back when the Sannin took it! Rinza's appearance is basically she loves purple, so she dresses kind of like Ino in Shippuden. Her hair is about waist length, and it's a dark shade of black. Her main jutsu element is water, and she has emerald colored eyes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Becoming Shinobi<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Chunnin Exams Prelims: Tsunade vs Rinza **

"Tsunade, Rinza, are you ready to begin," shouted Hiruzen, who was spectating the match.

"Yes," replied the two thirteen year old genin. Hiruzen raised his hand.

"Begin," said Hiruzen. Both genin instantly leapt a distance away from the other. In a burst of speed, Tsunade slid across the stone floor and swung her fist at Rinza, who blocked with her hand. Twisting in a lower motion, Rinza did a sweep kick to unbalance Tsunade, who in turn leaped over her attack, and slammed a chakra-filled blow into Rinza's side. Rinza skidded back across stone floor, and barely had enough time to dodge another chakra charged blow from Tsunade. Rinza's eyes skimmed the area for any openings against Tsunade's attacks.

"Got it," whispered Rinza, and as soon as Tsunade's powerful kick met her leg, she disappeared leaving behind a log in her place.

"Substitution," whispered Tsunade, looking in all directions for Rinza. Rinza appeared high above Tsunade, and slammed her palms together in a seal.

"Water Style: Sparrow Bullet," shouted Rinza, and from her mouth erupted a huge burst of water. With a chakra charged fist, Tsunade batted away the attack, and with a chakra filled heel, she launched herself in the air.

"CHHHAA," shouted Tsunade, and her fist collided against Rinza's stomach, sending the black haired genin back down to the floor. The ground collapsed beneath her as Rinza crashed into it. Rinza stood up and wiped a little blood from her face.

"Not too bad, Tsunade-hime," said Rinza, showing respect with her title. Tsunade nodded, and kept in her fighting stance. Rinza pulled herself off the ground and unsheathed her katana, charging it with chakra. She sped at Tsunade, and swung the katana in the blonde's direction. Tsunade counteracted the attack with an equally charged fist. With her other fist, Tsunade pushed Rinza back and tossed several shuriken at her. Rinza sliced down each shuriken with ease, and sent a wave of chakra energy at Tsunade, bowling her over.

"Come on Tsunade! You can do it!," shouted Jiraiya. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya and smiled.

"_He's right… I can't lose," _

"The battle is here," shouted Rinza, charging at Tsunade once more with her katana.

"Well duh," retorted Tsunade, kicking the black haired girl back once more. Rinza, fed up with losing, slammed her hands together again and started forming seals.

"Water Style: Dragon Water Barrage," shouted Rinza, and from her mouth shot millions of bursts of water. Tsunade, using her chakra charged fists, punched through them, dodged them or redirected them back at her. With a great leap, Rinza shot more bursts of water at Tsunade, who in turn used her strength to deflect them. Taking a kunai, Tsunade, with pinpoint accuracy, launched the kunai at Rinza, which embedded itself in her stomach. Rinza fell to the ground and removed the kunai from herself, purple liquid dripping from it.

"Poison," whispered Rinza. Forming a seal, green healing chakra surrounded her palm and she touched it to her wound.

"What chakra is that," asked Tsunade, curious and fascinated.

"Healing chakra, all medical-nin know it," said Rinza. Tsuande, finally realizing it was healing, ran at Rinza. Before Rinza could finish healing, Tsunade brought a chakra filled kick to the black haired girl's face, which sent Rinza flying a few feet back.

"How is your strength so adept for a thirteen year old," questioned Rinza, after she stood up from Tsunade's assault.

"I've done strength training to gain muscle, and I use chakra control to move my chakra to my muscles, enhancing my strength. Then I release it on impact, making it effortless to decimate my target," said Tsunade, slamming her fist to the ground, causing it to crack.

"I see, impressive, just what I'd expect from the Shodaime Hokage's granddaughter, and the granddaughter of the great Mito Uzumaki," said Rinza. Tsunade smiled.

"Enough talk," said Tsunade, and she leapt across the space between them and did a barrage of blows on Rinza, who blocked with her chakra filled katana. Trying something new, Tsunade did a seal and moved chakra to her hands. Using her mind, she imagined the chakra surrounding her hands as a blade. The chakra in her hands followed her command and shaped around her hand like a scalpel.

"Perfect… It needs work, but let's see if I can do some damage," said Tsunade, speeding towards Rinza. Hiruzen had noticed Tsunade's new technique and smiled.

"_She always was the best with chakra control" _

Tsunade skimmed her hand across Rinza's arms, the power of the chakra blades cutting them with ease. Rinza looked back surprised as she saw blood dripping from the scratches on her arms.

"How did you…," asked Rinza. Tsunade turned and grinned.

"Chakra scalpels. They are a new trying of mine, but they only last for a few seconds," says Tsunade. Tsunade launched at Rinza before she could reply or heal. With another chakra charged blow, Tsunade knocked the black haired girl back across the floor and crashed into the wall, leaving a Rinza shaped hole in the wall. Rinza fell to the ground, unconscious. Tsunade then copied the seal that Rinza had made earlier and preceded to try to heal herself. It worked a little, but without knowledge of medical ninjutsu, it wasn't very successful.

"The winner is Tsunade, good job Tsunade, and Rinza. Tsunade you will advance to the final round," said Hiruzen, leading Tsunade away from the room, while a medical team healed Rinza.

"Whoo! Way to go Tsunade," shouted Jiraiya, smiling at his blonde teammate. Tsunade smiled back at him.

"_I did do good huh" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was fun! Anyway, next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
